


The New Recruit

by TangoDown1800



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: You're a Templar raised by the Grand Master himself, Haytham Kenway. Shay Cormac is a new recruit and former Assassin. Can you look past that and learn to work with him? With a little help from Haytham, you may be able to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested a story in which reader and Shay are kinda oblivious or trying to ignore their feelings for each other so Haytham steps in to help.
> 
> It was supposed to be a one-shot but here we are...

You made your way to the Grand Master’s office to tell him the new information you received just this morning. He didn’t quite like being bothered so early, but he always made exceptions for you. Haytham Kenway basically took you under his wing when you first joined the Order and, in a sense, he raised you as one of his own. Of course, all of this was kept quiet and he treated you no differently in front of the others. He did tend to flatter you too much at times which wasn’t like him, but he liked to show off his hard work as a mentor. If he was your teacher, you were his star pupil.

The door was open so you walked in and started talking right away. “Grand Master, sir-” You freeze when you realize someone else was in there with Haytham. “I am sorry, sir. I’ll come back later.” Good thing you didn’t call him Haytham in front of his guest. You turn to leave, taking a quick glance at the raven-haired man standing in front of the desk.

“No need to apologize.” He stands, assuming his usual stance, “Please do stay and meet our newest recruit, Shay Patrick Cormac.” He nods his head slightly in the man’s direction. “Shay this is (Y/N), one of our best.” Haytham smiles lightly and you can feel your face heating up.

You still hadn’t really looked at Shay so you took the chance to when you shook his hand. His hand enveloped yours as you looked into his eyes, “How do you do?” You finally tear your gaze away, but he seems to have become preoccupied with holding your hand. “Uh…”

“Sorry…sorry, miss. Nice to meet you.” His voice, his accent…you had to look away, it was too much.

“Quite,” you answer quickly before turning stiffly to the Grand Master. He was giving you an odd look and you squint your eyes at him. You adjust your coat and bow slightly, “I will speak with you later, sir,” turning to Shay, “Good day.”

“Where are you rushing off to?” Haytham’s voice was curt.

“Nowhere, Grand Master.”

“My, what a _silly_ thing to rush off for. Surely you have time to help Shay get settled in, make him feel welcome.” Your head snaps to Haytham but he turns to look at Shay. “Shay… _Shay!”_

You turn your head to see Shay turning his away from you quickly when the Grand Master finally gets his attention. _Was he staring at me?_

“Sir?” Shay clears his throat.

“(Y/N) here will show you around…a _grand tour_ if you like. I will join you both later and maybe tomorrow you can show us your ship.”

You were about to speak up but one look at Haytham told you to just keep your mouth shut. The best thing to do was just get it over and done with. You needed to be as far away as possible from this Shay because he was dangerous…not in a life-threatening way but in a way you’d rather not rediscover.

Haytham dismisses you two and you walk next to each other stiffly, leaving enough room for another person between you. The awkward silence was becoming a bit much for you, “So you have a ship?”

“Yes, the Morrigan.”

“A great name. You sail her yourself?” It was a stupid question to ask but it was something.

“I do, yes.” You can hear pride swell in his voice and when you look at him, he’s smirking.

“Captain Shay Patrick Cormac…very fitting. Are you from Ireland?” You had been wanting to ask that question since you heard his accent.

“I was born in New York, but my parents are both Irish immigrants.” The space between the two of you grew smaller and you catch yourself glancing up at him even more. When he catches you, you gasp and look forward. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving me a tour?” You can hear the smile in his tone.

“Right. Sorry, Mr. Cormac.”

“You can call me Shay.” There’s a stretch of silence again but it isn’t awkward. “You and the Grand Master seem to be very close. Are you-?”

It takes a minute for you to process what he’s implying and you answer a bit too loudly, “No! It’s nothing like that! He was… _is_ my mentor. He taught me everything I know…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything.” He lowers his head towards you in respect.

“Don’t be sorry. I’d rather you ask than assume.” You give him a crooked smile then look forward again. Your steps falter and your smile falls away when you see Charles Lee heading in your direction.

“Is everything alright,” Shay asks you, following your gaze.

You nod, “For now…” As Charles approaches, you try your best not to make eye contact; you hated the way he leered at you. His moustache couldn’t hide the way he licked his lips when he moved in front of you.

“Good morning, (Y/N).” He made everything he said to you sound suggestive.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee,” you say bitterly, looking down at your feet. Shay stands beside you quietly and you use this as a chance to get the attention off of you. “Shay…this is Charles Lee. Charles…Shay, the newest recruit.”

“Ah, the one that used to be an Assassin,” Charles says and you shoot a look up at Shay. “Good to see you fighting for the right side now, boy.” He claps Shay on the shoulder and Shay stands there stiffly, face stoic.

Charles focuses his attention back on you and you try to think of the best way to escape him, “I was just giving Shay here a tour, per the Grand Master so I should get back to it.”

“Yes, I see. Well, I will see you later then.” He looks you up and down and you look away quickly. He nods at Shay and walks away, but you can still feel his eyes on you.

“I didn’t get a good feeling from that man at all,” Shay speaks first.

“Hay-the Grand Master keeps him around for some reason.” You walk with your head down and you can practically hear the gears working in Shay’s head. “When were you going to tell me that you were an Assassin?”

“I, uh, didn’t think it was that important.” He shrugs and keeps walking.

“Does the Grand Master know?”

He nods, “Yes. I really don’t want to talk about it, if you don’t mind.”

“I do mind,” you say a little harshly. You shake your head and scoff, “Forget it. I’m going to go train a bit. Feel free to come watch or go wander around. Whatever suits you, Mr. Cormac.” You nod to him before walking off and almost hoping that he followed.

* * *

It turned out that Shay did not follow you and that actually bothered you. Why? You had no idea. It would have been a distraction anyway and you really didn’t need that at the moment.

You still weren’t over the fact that he used to be an Assassin. What could have possibly happened to make him switch sides? He told you he didn’t want to talk about it, but you were curious. Maybe you would ask Haytham about it later.

You shed your coat which leaves you in your bodice, shirt, and breeches. Sword training was your favorite and though you really didn’t need it, you tried to find time to train every day; it was your way of relieving stress.

After about twenty minutes, you hear your name being called. When you turn to respond you find Haytham and Shay standing just outside of the fence watching you. How long had they been there? You raise a hand and smile in greeting. _Wait…I must look horrible right now._ You were sweaty and your hair was coming loose from the braid you had put it in earlier. It was too late to worry now; the Grand Master was waving you over. You swallow your pride and approach the men, pushing some wisps of hair behind your ear.

“Sir,” you nod to Haytham. “Shay,” you smile lightly and nod in his direction.

“I was going to ask that you join Shay and I for luncheon, but it seems you had other plans. Dinner maybe?” Haytham looks at you, waiting for an answer.

You nod, “Of course, Grand Master…” You look at Shay then back at Haytham, inching closer, “Mr. Lee won’t be there, will he?”

Haytham quirks an eyebrow at you then shakes his head, “No, Charles will not be there.”

“I have another question, sir…if I may?”

“What is it?”

“Did you know that Mr. Cormac used to be an Assassin?” At this, you look at Shay and he looks back at you, almost as if he’s challenging you. “How can we trust him?” Shay scoffs and looks as though he’s about to say something, but Haytham lifts his hand then pulls you away. He gives you a look he saves only for when he’s really upset about something. “What?”

“You’re making a fool of yourself…and _me_ ,” he says impatiently.

“But-”

He lifts his hand again and you close your mouth immediately, “Dinner. And you will apologize to Shay, won’t you?”

“Why should…” He gives you that look again. “Yes, I will apologize.”

“Good,” he says with a small smile. “Go get cleaned up and try to wear something nice.” He starts to walk away.

“Why do I need to wear something nice?” you call out to him, but he only waves his hand without looking back and Shay joins him soon after, glancing at you before giving Haytham all of his attention. _Wear something nice?_ What was he up to? You hoped he wasn’t expecting you to wear a dress because that definitely wasn’t happening.

* * *

  **LATER**

Unfortunately, you had decided on wearing a dress and you were already uncomfortable. It would make the Grand Master happy and you only had to be in it for a few hours at the most. You didn’t own many dresses so it was probably pretty dated, but it still fit well and that’s what mattered; you’d much rather be wearing breeches though. You kept your hair in a braid but left a few curls out to frame your face.

As you made your way to meet Haytham and Shay, you constantly pulled at the bodice and smooth your dress down hoping you looked decent enough for dinner.

You’re escorted to the dining room and both of the men are in deep conversation when you enter. You clear your throat and they both stand immediately. Your gaze drifts to Shay who was looking particularly good tonight though he didn’t seem to have changed his clothes at all.

Haytham walks over to greet you and you finally let your eyes wander to him. “Grand Master,” you bow your head. “This is a great honor.” He rolls his eyes at your little act; this definitely wasn’t your first time in this dining room. He walks you over to where Shay is standing. “Mr. Cormac,” you say stiffly; you were still wary about the whole Assassin thing.

Shay takes your hand and kisses it, a gasp escapes you. “Please, call me Shay.” Your eyes lock with his for a few moments until you remember where you are and pull your hand away. Shay smirks at you as you settle into a seat on the other side of the table.

Haytham clears his throat and lifts his eyebrows at you. _Oh, that’s right._ “Um, Mr. Cormac…Shay…I wanted to apologize for the things I said earlier. You are a Templar now and your past _associations_ shouldn’t matter. You turned traitor on them, but that doesn’t mean you’ll do the same to us.”

“ _(Y/N)_!” the Grand Master scolds.

“It’s not like you’re a spy or anything…”

Shay slams his glass down, making you jump, and turns to you in a huff, “Yes, I was an Assassin, but I am not any longer. I will not sit here all night just to have you question my character.” His accent seemed to grow stronger the angrier he became…you kind of liked it. “I apologize, Grand Master,” he says, cutting his eyes at you to turn to Haytham.

“No need. (Y/N) can be willful at times. She’s been that way since I met her many years ago and took her under my tutelage, haven’t you my dear?” Haytham looks at you while taking a drink.

“Yes, sir…sorry, sir. I apologize _again,_ Shay.” He nods at you and you finish your drink quickly. “Do we have anything stronger?” Both men look at you and you shrug, “Long day.” You get through three glasses before dinner is served.

“Before we eat and before you drink yourself into a stupor,” Haytham quips while looking at you, “I would like to toast to Shay and welcome him to the Order. Your birthday was a few days ago also, was it not? We’ll also toast to that.” Haytham raises his glass and you raise yours somewhat unsteadily. You smile at Shay and finish your drink off.

You feel yourself starting to slump a little, but thankfully this dress helped your posture. You ate silently and couldn’t help but feel that you were being watched. Haytham was staring ahead, most likely thinking of something that could wait until later…so was Shay watching you? You turn your head slowly and find your answer.

Obviously, he wasn’t planning on being caught because when you looked at him, he sat up straighter and turned his head a little too fast. You giggle, breaking Haytham from his thoughts and getting a glare from Shay.

Suddenly, Charles Lee enters the dining room and you feel the atmosphere change completely. “Sorry to interrupt, Grand Master. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you, sir.” He was speaking to Haytham but you caught the lascivious look he threw your way. “Hello, dear,” he smiles at you. He then pretends to just notice Shay sitting there and nods to him curtly.

“You will excuse me,” Haytham says as his wipes his mouth and stands. “Shay, do make sure (Y/N) makes it back safely; she’s drunk enough to put pirates to shame.” You glare at him, your eyes unfocused and he puts his hat on. “Goodnight.”

“Shall we have another drink?” you ask.

“I don’t think you need any more.” Shay slides your glass away from you and looks down at his plate. “You are quite willful. Where do you get that from?”

You gasp, offended, “I am _not_!” You cross your arms over your chest and turn away.

He laughs, “How come you didn’t react this way when Haytham said it?” He tilts his head as you look at him out the corner of your eye.

“Because he is the Grand Master…he can say whatever he likes about whoever he likes. He knows me, you don’t.” You turn to him fully; your eyes follow the scar over his right eye.

“Will you give me the chance to get to know you?”

“I don’t trust you all that much…” You were being ridiculously stubborn now.

“You are impossible,” he sighs.

“And you aren’t?”

He points at you, “I have the right mind to put you over my knee and…”

“And what, Mr. Cormac?” you tease. He doesn’t answer and you stand, “That’s what I thought.” You stumble to the hall and Shay is at your side in a flash.

“The Grand Master said I was to see you back safely…whether you like it or not, I have to do what I am told.” He takes your arm in his and walks outside quickly. You take bigger steps in order to keep up, but it was still challenging.

“Can you slow down, Shay?”

“I’m sorry.” He walks in silence, his arm still linked with yours. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way.”

“Th-thank you, but to be honest I can’t wait to get this thing off.” You pull on the bodice to show him how uncomfortable you are and he laughs.

“Will you come to see the Morrigan tomorrow, my ship?”

“Yes, I will. If I say no, the Grand Master would find a reason to make me come along anyway.” You both laugh and you stumble.

“Are you alright?” His arm tightens around yours.

“I’m fine…or I will be once I can lie down. I really am sorry about the things I said tonight, Shay”

“I’ll forgive you if you keep calling me Shay.”

“Fine, but you have to let me buy you a drink tomorrow…for your birthday.” You couldn’t think of a gift to give him so this was the best you could do.

“Never had a woman buy me a drink before. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Well, this is me.” You stop walking and take your arm from his. It felt cold. “I will see you tomorrow, Shay. I can’t wait to see that lovely ship of yours.” He laughs and looks down at his feet. Did you just make him blush? “And by the way, I would love to give you the chance to get to know me. Goodnight, Shay.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).” He sees you struggling to get up the steps so he grabs your elbow and helps you. “There we are.”

“Thank you.” You look back at him once more before entering your home and closing the door. _Don’t fall for him,_ you tell yourself. You tell yourself that you won’t, that you’d only just met him and you were only friends. It would stay that way. Your heart and mind felt two different things and Haytham seemed keen on getting you two to spend time together.

You thought about Shay the rest of the night, even as you got into bed to sleep. You wondered if he was thinking about you. If you could be a fly on the wall in his room, you would be able to see him pacing, his hair loose about his shoulders, and the smile that appeared on his face over and over again. He was most definitely thinking of you.


	2. Chapter 2

You groan as you open your eyes to the bright sun coming through your window in the morning. Your head was pounding and you immediately regret those drinks you had last night. What you didn’t regret was Shay walking you home, the feeling of his strong arm around yours.

Shay! The Grand Master! You were supposed to be meeting them so you could go see the Morrigan. What time is it? You sit up quickly and roll out of bed, getting water ready for a quick bath.

You wash and dress as quickly as you can. Just as you were putting your coat on, there was a knock on your door. You open the door just a crack and are met with Shay Cormac’s back. You clear your throat and he turns to you, “Ah, morning. The Grand Master sent me over to make sure you were all right. Seems you are.”

“Good morning, Shay. I was just putting my coat on, I’ll be out in a minute.” He nods and you walk back into your house, smoothing back your hair and adjusting your clothes a little. You were sure you looked fine, but you felt as though you needed to look perfect in front of Shay.

You open the door again and this time he is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Ready?”

You nod, “Yes, Captain.” It seems calling him that makes him blush and you get a good laugh out of it. You walk side by side in silence to go meet Haytham. Shay seems a little out of sorts, but just as you start to ask if anything is wrong you spot Haytham and lift your hand in greeting.

“Good morning, (Y/N), Shay.” You had no idea how he managed to always look so perfect even early in the morning.

“Shall we be off to the harbor?” you ask anxiously.

“Unfortunately I will not be able to join you. Another important matter has come up and I need to deal with it right away.” The Grand Master tries to look disappointed, but you could tell he was up to something once again.

“Well, I’m sure we can do this another day…”

“No, no. You two go on and enjoy the day, enjoy each other’s company. I’ve seen enough ships to last a lifetime…” He gives you a sad smile and you tilt your head questioningly.

“May I speak with you Grand Master?”

“Of course. Excuse us for a moment, Shay.” Shay nods and Haytham leads you away from him. “What is it, dear?”

“What are you up to?”

He smirks and shakes his head, “What do you mean?”

“ _Haytham…_ I know when you’re up to something.” You see the smirk fall from his face and ready yourself for his answer.

“I just…I want you to be happy, do you understand? I want you to have someone who can protect you if something should ever happen to me.” You had never heard him speak this way before.

“Stop being dramatic…”

“I’m not, I’m quite serious. I don’t want you to end up like…” He stops there and looks away. _Me._ He was going to say: I don’t want you to end up like _me_. You felt a pang of sadness at that. You want to hug him, but you know that is out of the question. “Go on. You can tell me all about it when you get back, hm?”

“Of course, sir…thank you.” He really cared about you and that meant something.

He scoffs and waves his hands as if to say “It’s nothing”. You bow slightly and walk back to Shay who had his back turned to you. “Ready to go, Captain?”

He turns to you with a smile, “Aye, I am.”

As you walk to the harbor, you decide now is as good a time as any to ask Shay the question that has been nagging at you. “Shay…what made you leave the Assassin’s?”

He sighs and looks to the sky, “I knew that was coming. You’re a persistent one, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“I…I’ve seen things…horrible things…”

“We all have, Shay.”

“Yes, but this has stayed with me for years even after…” He proceeds to tell you everything that happened. He tells you about Lisbon and how he stole the manuscript so something like that would never happen again. The Brotherhood never forgave him for it and were willing to kill him for it so…he got to them before they could get him.

You were left speechless for a time. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what you had to see in Lisbon. That you had to kill the people you once trusted…” You put your hand on his arm and he looks at you.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“I’m starting to.” You take a deep breath and take in the sea air. You loved that smell and always loved spending time by the water. “Nearly there,” you say happily.

“There she is,” Shay says pointing to one of the ships closest to you. “The Morrigan.”

“The goddess of battle, birth, and death…”

Shay looks at you in shock, “You know Irish mythology?”

“Some. I spend a lot of time reading.” You smile at him proudly as he leads you down to his ship. He climbs on first then helps you. “Oh, she’s beautiful.” You walk around the up the stairs to the helm; you felt powerful just standing there. “I can see why men love this so much. It feels wonderful standing here.” You look at him and he nods. Your hands shake slightly as you reach out to place them on the helm. “How do I look?”

“Like you were born to do it.” He was probably only saying that to be nice, but you took the compliment with a big smile and slightly red face. “Would you like to see my quarters?” You look at him with an amused grin on your face. “No…no, not like that…”

You laugh, “I know, Shay. I’d love to.” He walks you a few steps down and opens the door. You were expecting a mess, but things were actually pretty tidy. “This is nice. Do you ever really sleep here though?”

“When I can. Sleep doesn’t come easy for me. I’d rather be on the sea and under the stars than lying in bed stuck with my own thoughts at night…” The more he spoke, the more you felt for him. There was a sadness in his words…and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“You’re still haunted by…what happened years ago?” you ask and he nods. When you walk over to stand in front of him, his eyes look all around the cabin then finally settle on you. “I want to try something. I think you need it.”

He raises his eyebrows and smirks, “And what is it you think I need, (Y/N)?” You hug him and he tenses, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Finally, you feel his arms wrap around you and a deep sigh escapes him. “This is…nice.”

You make an affirmative sound and close your eyes. How long had you been hugging him? “I-I’m sorry…” You pull away and his arms fall away slowly.

“Don’t be. You were right, I did need it.”

“I knew it!” you say happily. “And now I think we both could use a drink. What do you say?”

“Aye, let’s go.” You were glad he agreed. Things were getting a bit too intimate for your liking though you were the one to initiate the hug. Being alone in such a small space with a man…nothing good could come of that.

When you reach the tavern, Shay tries to buy the drinks but you remind him that it was your treat. “Remember? For your birthday. Find us a table and I’ll bring the drinks.” He looks around at the patrons then back at you. “I’ve been here plenty of times, I’ll be okay.”

“I won’t go far,” he says before walking away. Usually you’d be annoyed with a man feeling that he needs to protect you, but with Shay, it was different.

You pay for the drinks and find Shay, who smiles brightly and stands when he sees you approaching. “You don’t have to do that for me.”

“But of course I do.” He waits for you to sit before taking his seat again. “What are we toasting to?”

“To the day…and your birthday, of course. So… _slainte_ ,” you raise your cup then drink. You notice Shay staring at you with something like admiration in his eyes. “What?” You feel heat rising to your cheeks.

“You know Irish Gaelic?”

“No, just the word for cheers,” you laugh and he smiles.

“Well, that’s impressive any way. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“No more than you are, Shay.” You take another drink as does he, but you can feel his eyes on you.

“You said you’d give me a chance to get to know you so…tell me about yourself. You know so much about me, but I know so little of you.” He leans forward, staring intently. Were you really going to tell this man about yourself? This man that you had only just met…yes, yes you were.

Once you started, there was no stopping you. You went on and on about yourself, only stopping to take a drink here and there. “I’m so sorry. I must be talking your ears off.”

“No, please continue.” He was still hunched forward in his seat, listening to you as though he was truly interested. He would probably forget all of this by tomorrow. “I enjoy listening to you talk.” That was a first. “I mean…your voice is very soothing, relaxing.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Are you spoken for?”

“No.” You swear you hear him exhale when you answer. “Surely, a handsome man such as yourself has someone…or multiple someones…” you joke, but deep down you hope that isn’t the case.

“I’ll not lie to you…” Uh oh. “There has never been only one woman I was loyal to. There may have been times when I thought I was in love, but those moments were fleeting…”

“I understand.” He was a man who spent most of his time at sea, going from port to port…he had no time for settling down. “I was to be married…once…a long time ago now.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind my asking…”

“We didn’t see eye to eye on many things…then he was killed. I haven’t allowed myself to love or be loved since then.” You smile sadly at him then look away when it felt as though he was looking into your soul. You clear your throat, “Should we head back?”

“Aye…but may I ask you something? And you don’t have to feel obligated or anything…”

“I’m listening,” you lean in closer to him.

“Do you think we can…do this again at some point? It doesn’t have to be soon. I just really enjoy your company. I know we’ve only just met, but I like you.” He smiles lightly and pulls on his coat nervously.

“I’d like that, Shay. I think the Grand Master will as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say he’s achieved another one of his goals.” You laugh while he stares at you, confused. “Let’s go.”

* * *

You run into the Grand Master as you’re leaving the tavern. It’s almost as if he’s been planning this entire thing all along.

“Ah, (Y/N), Shay. Did you enjoy yourselves today?” He stands with his hands behind his back but still managed to look threatening.

“Yes, sir,” Shay answers then smiles down at you. “We are hoping this won’t be the last time.”

“I’m sure it won’t be,” Haytham responds, looking at you proudly. “A word, dear?”

“Of course, sir.” You walk a few feet away from Shay and Haytham joins you. “Yes, yes…I know you were right…”

“Yes, I am used to that, but that isn’t what I wanted to say.” He moves a little closer and you start to worry. “Just know that since I am your guardian, in a way, if he happens to hurt you at all…I’ll have to kill him.”

You gasp and look at him. He makes a small sound which could have possibly been a laugh. “Threats already? I suppose _someone_ had to do it.”

“I do want what’s best for you, I always have.”

“I know, Haytham and I am most grateful for that.” This was a time when you wished you could hug him. You’ve hugged him before, just not in public.

“Okay…just this once,” he says. You look at him and inch closer to him slowly, finally finding the courage to wrap your arms around him. He pats your back awkwardly, “I really will kill him if he hurts you.” You roll your eyes and move away.

“Thank you, Grand Master…for everything.”

“Yes, yes, you’re welcome and all that.” He waves his hands nonchalantly. “Now go and let him walk you home. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir. Goodnight.” You make your way back to Shay. “Ready?”

He nods. “You hugged the Grand Master…”

“Try not to talk about it in front of him.” You look back to where he was standing but he was already gone.

“Is everything okay?” Shay asks.

“I believe so, yes.”

“And he’s okay with… _this_?” He motions between you two.

“He’s perfectly fine with it, trust me.”

“Are _you_ okay with it?”

You nod and smile, “Yes, yes I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay surprises you while out at sea...

The past few months have been wonderful for you, for the most part. For Shay, they were full of pain and something you’d never quite understand. People he once considered brothers were now his enemies, his targets. You could see the conflict in his face whenever he returned to you.

Some missions you were able to aid him on, but others he tried to shield you from. It frustrated you but you knew he only wanted to protect you and you had to be his support. If you were both upset, you couldn’t be much help.

Most of the time Haytham went along with Shay so you were left to your own devices, mostly doing research and training. You would wait for them both eagerly at the docks, hoping for good news but rarely getting any.

Both men walked beside you silently and you knew better than to ask any questions when they were like this. You nodded to Haytham who gave you a light kiss on your cheek before walking away and you followed Shay to his rooms. You watched silently as he unbuckled and unbuttoned, standing to take his coat from him to hang it. He throws it to the ground angrily and you jump back, startled.

“How many people have to die before this is over?!” he bellows. He wasn’t shouting at you, but you could feel his anger. You reach down to pick up his coat. “D-don’t. I’m sorry, lass.” He picks the coat up instead and hangs it himself. When he turns back to you, his face was full of emotion, sadness mostly. He was tired and you couldn’t blame him.

“Come here.” You sit and hold your arms out to him. He moves to you quickly, kneeling in front of you to put his head on your lap and embrace you. He breathes you in then sighs shakily. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. I wish there was more I could do for you.”

“This. This is enough. You keep me grounded. As long as I know I have you to come home to, I’ll be okay. I just…I get so angry sometimes.”

“It’s okay, Shay. Everything will be okay.” You play with his hair and he squeezes his arms around you tighter.

“What would I do without you?” He looks up at you and you trace his scar with your finger. You didn’t know how to answer that. Honestly, you didn’t know what you would do without _him_ now that you had him in your life.

“You don’t have to worry about that because I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses you and the rest of the world fades away. Right now, it was just you and Shay and no one was going to take that away from you. A knock on his door ruined that moment for you.

“Sorry,” he breathes, moving away from you reluctantly. He opens the door to see the Grand Master standing on the other side. “Sir?” He tries to make himself look presentable but he was already mostly undressed.

“Sorry to…interrupt,” Haytham says, his eyes finding you, “But I’m afraid there is something we need to discuss, Shay. You don’t mind if I borrow him for a moment, do you dear?” He asks you.

“No, not at all.” You smile at the two men and Shay grabs his coat then steps outside, closing the door behind him.

You busy yourself with picking up and organizing all of Shay’s weapons and belts. He always told you how much he loved when you did that because it made things so much easier to find. By the time the door opens again, you’re dozing in the chair. Shay sheds his coat again and looks at how you organized his things.

“Thank you,” he says. “Let’s get you to bed, hmm?” He picks you up and carries you to the bed.

“I could have walked, you know.” You move over to make room for him.

“I know, but honestly…I like to find different ways to touch you.” He smiles at you and you feel yourself blushing. He climbs into bed and turns to you, pulling you against his chest. “Go on and ask. I know you want to.”

“What did Haytham want?”

“It looks like we’ll be going to the Arctic on our next trip. I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful…would you like to come?” he asks. Your head pops up and you look at him to make sure he wasn’t joking.

“I’d love to!” you practically bounce on the bed and Shay chuckles.

“We’ll have to bring lots of warm clothes.”

“Of course. When do we leave?”

“Day after tomorrow.” He kisses the top of your head and rubs your back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shay.” You both drift off to sleep, content in each other’s arms.

* * *

You and Haytham waited at the docks for Shay who was running late.

“Did he tell you anything?” you ask Haytham worriedly.

“No, but I’m sure he’s fine.”

Just then you spot Shay walking down the busy path towards you. You breathe a sigh of relief, stopping yourself from running to him. “Shay! Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just had a few things to do before we left.” He nods at Haytham and helps you board the ship.

The trip was a long one, but you didn’t mind because you were with two of your favorite people. They made the journey bearable even if they did fuss over you a little too much at times.

You stood on deck one night staring up at the stars and the aurora. You had forgotten just how beautiful the world could be. Shay tells one of his men to take the helm and he walks over to you, draping his coat over your shoulders.

“Shay, you’ll freeze!” you scold.

“I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you. You should be inside getting warm.” He moves closer to you and you could feel his body heat. That was enough for you.

You shake your head, “This is too beautiful to miss.”

He looks up at the sky then back at you, “Beauty is all around us…” He wraps his arms around you and sways gently with the ship. “I want to ask you something…”

“Okay, I’m listening.” You look up at him and you’re not sure, but he seems a little nervous. “Shay, what is it?”

“Well, remember when I said I had to get a few things before we left for this trip?” You nod and he continues, “This was one of the things…” He reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a ring. He laughs nervously, holding the ring between his big fingers.

You gasp and grip the railing of the ship. “Sh-shay…”

“I understand if you don’t want to. We’ve only known each other for a few months…but I do know that I love you and you’d make me the happiest man alive if you say yes. What am I saying? You already make me happy…I meant…”

“Yes,” you say, cutting him off. “…but you really didn’t ask the question.”

“I, oh…right!” He takes your hands in his and looks down into your eyes. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

You nod vigorously, “Yes, Shay…yes!” You watch as he slides the ring on your finger then you kiss him, making him stumble backwards. “Sorry…” He kisses you gently then holds you as you both look up at the sky.

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Haytham says walking over. He shakes Shay’s hand and hugs you. Was he listening the entire time or…

“Grand Master…did you know about this?”

“He asked for my permission so…yes.”

You look between the two men and smile. You look down at the ring on your finger and tears fill your eyes. The life you lived may not be the ideal one, but at this moment, you were happy.

Shay walks over to you, “Come on, let’s go have some drinks and get warm.” You take his hand and he walks you into the Captain’s cabin where Haytham toasts to you two and makes you cry again.

After a few more drinks, Haytham excuses himself but you stop him before he leaves. “Will you give me away?”

He looks surprised by the question but who else would you possibly ask. “If that is what you wish, I would be most honored.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He nods and walks away, leaving you alone with your future husband.

“Come to bed, Mrs. Cormac,” he says loudly. Someone’s had a bit too much to drink.

You laugh as you crawl into bed next to him, “I like the way that sounds. Mrs. Shay Cormac…it’s quite nice.”

“Are you truly happy, love?” he asks.

“I am, yes…thanks to you.”

He lifts your hand and looks at the ring on your finger, “It looks great on you. I hope it stays there for a very long time.”

“I’m sure it will.” You kiss him and he smiles brightly. He mumbles a few more things then falls asleep, his arms around you protectively. You look at the ring again then back at him, “I’m never taking it off.” He sighs contentedly in his sleep as if he heard you and you tuck your head under his chin, falling asleep with a light, warm feeling all over.


End file.
